strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Katana Poise |-| Z Ability= Void Buster / Precise Hit |-| X Ability= Void Orb / Slice Wave |-| C Ability= Pulse Field / Sonic Strike |-| V Ability= Void Breaker Tips and Trivia *Nether is coincidentally somewhat referencing Shu from Guilty Crown. ''Shu mainly utilizes a sword strikingly similar to the void katana, along with the fact that all the weaponry Shu can wield are called voids, thus ''void sword/''void user'', just like Nether. Although Fenrier has confirmed it to be coincidence. *Nether's weapon name is Void Katana. *Before 6.19.15, players complained Nether had too much lag due to Nether having a lot of parts created. This also canceled the Nether Tournament and replaced with a Tempus Tournament. Strategies * Nether is the one of the only classes who can effectively kite (the other classes, to name a few, who can kite are Trooper and Vulca, as they both have ranged offense). Try to use it as your advantage, as staying from a distance is necessary in a battle. * Constantly have variety in your attacks, using both Void-related abilities and Katana-related abilities. Using only Void-related abilities will deplete your mana bar, leaving you vulnerable to powerful abilities as your mana bar regenerates. Using only Katana-related abilities will leave you waiting for long cooldowns than the Void-related abilities, making you vulnerable as well. * Avoid taking damage as Nether has a much larger walkspeed decrease when low on health than other classes, so escaping is no longer an option as the range from Precise Hit will be reduced when on lower health as well. * Avoid using Pulse Field at dangerous times, as it its the one that will let you stop your moving when performing this skill. Try getting to upper ground to use it, as it is a safe way to damage enemies and deal some good stun, while gaining good defense as well. * Utilizing a hit-and-run strategy is a good way to slice down the enemy's HP. * Use Void Breaker or the last attack from normal attack combo which shoots out a small void ball. Both of them can push back enemies if you are avoiding them. * You can change the direction of Void Breaker and Void Buster in the middle of the move by using mouse lock switch. Weaknesses *Go for a close stun. One stun means a certain death for a Nether, as they are the most vulnerable at that point. *Try to use Nether's passive against him, by using crowd control on Nether. The most effective is debuffs affecting walkspeed. *Try to save the 'big guns' for last. Try to wither Nether down by damaging him constantly, lowering Nether's walkspeed. Then, finish off Nether with your ultimate, making Nether unable to escape. *If a Nether is using Pulse Field, its your chance to kill him as he can't move while performing the skill. *Don't try running from a Nether; they're too fast and chase well. Instead, fight them with anything that exploits their weakpoints such as speed and defense. *Your greatest strategy to fighting Nether is being able to deal lots of damage very fast, making classes like Vulca dangerous. They can deal out lots of damage before Nether can react. It is recommended that you use classes that can burst out huge amounts of damage. *Due to Nether's passive, Nether tends to stay out of range and kite enemies OR ambush vulnerable enemies. If you can, ambush the Nether. Category:Mage Classes